Benutzer:MicBy67/Literaturliste
Zur Erstellung meiner Artikel werte ich bewusst unterschiedliche Quellen aus. Das heißt, ich verwende Literatur, die zum einen dem linken als auch dem rechten Lager angehört. Durch gezielten Abgleich mit der anerkannten Standardliteratur versuche ich, einen Artikel zu erstellen, der allein auf Fakten beruht und (hoffentlich) neutral ist. Die nachfolgende Liste erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, sondern spiegelt einen bunten Querschnitt wieder. Soweit nicht anders vermerkt, handelt es sich bei den aufgeführten Werken um die originale Erstauflage. Literaturliste Germanische Vorgeschichte Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Richard Suchenwirth: Deutsche Geschichte. Von der germanischen Vorzeit bis zur Gegenwart, Verlag Georg Dollheimer Leipzig 1940. *Christoph Obermüller: Die deutschen Stämme. Stammesgeschichte als Namensgeschichte und Reichsgeschichte, Verlag Verhaken & Klasing Bielefeld–Leipzig 1941. *Franz Wolff: Ostgermanien. Waren die Ostvölker Slawen? Widerlegung einer polnischen Legende, Grabert-Verlag-Tübingen 1977, ISBN 3-87847-037-1. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Hansferdinand Döbler: Die Germanen. Geschichte und Kultur von A–Z, Bertelsmann Verlag München 1975, Sonderausgabe für den Gondorf Verlag Bindlach 1992, ISBN 3-8112-0935-3. *S. Fischer-Fabian: Die ersten Deutschen. Der Bericht über das rätselhafte Volk der Germanen, Ausgabe Neuer Kaiser-Verlag Klagenfurt. *Ernst Schwarz: Germanische Stammeskunde, VMA-Verlag Wiesbaden 2009, Nachdruck der 1. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-938586-10-5. Deutsche Geschichte Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Paul Herre: Deutschland und die europäische Ordnung, Weltpolitische Bücherei, Deutscher Verlag Berlin 1941. *Helfried Pfeifer: Werden und Wesen der Republik Österreich. Tatsachen und Dokumente, Österreichische Landsmannschaft 1988, Eckartschriften Heft 104a. *Walter Wiltschegg: Österreich – der „zweite deutsche Staat“? Der nationale Gedanke in der Ersten Republik, Leopold Stocker Verlag Graz–Stuttgart 1992, ISBN 3-7020-0638-9. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *N. J. G. Pounds: Historische und Politische Geographie von Europa, Georg Westermann Verlag 1950. *Heinz Duchhardt (Hrsg.): In Europas Mitte. Deutschland und seine Nachbarn, Europa Union Verlag Bonn 1988, ISBN 3-7713-0341-9. *Renate Basch-Ritter: Österreich-Ungarn in Wort und Bild. Menschen und Länder, Verlag Styria Graz 1989, ISBN 3-222-11883-3. *Gerhard Köbler: Historisches Lexikon der deutschen Länder, Verlag C. H. Beck München, 1988, 3. überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage 1990, ISBN 3-406-34838-6. Schulliteratur Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur *Albert Müller: Vorbereitungen für den erdkundlichen Unterricht, A. W. Zickfeld Verlag Osterwieck/Harz – Leipzig 1926. *Richard Bitterling, Theodor Otto: Erdkunde für höhere Lehranstalten, 1. Teil Einheitsausgabe Unterstufe: „Deutschland. Das Deutsche Reich und die deutschsprachigen Länder“, Verlag R. Oldenburg München – Berlin 1926. *Richard Bitterling, Theodor Otto: Erkunde für höhere Lehranstalten, 2. Teil Einheitsausgabe Unterstufe: „Europa. Länderkunde von Europa“, Verlag R. Oldenburg München – Berlin 1926. *Heinz Brauweiler: Schule der Politik. Unterrichtsbriefe, Deutsche Hausbücherei Hamburg 1927. Standardliteratur *H. Forster, H. Pinnow, F. Schmitt: Das Werden des nationalen Staates, Reihe „Kletts Geschichtliches Unterrichtswerk für die Mittelkassen“, Ausgabe C, Ernst Klett Verlag Stuttgart 1967, Bestellnr. 4024. Deutsche Volksgeschichte Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Eduard Duller: Das deutsche Volk in seinen Mundarten, Sitten, Bräuchen und Trachten, Verlag Lothar Borowsky München *Elard Hugo Meyer: Volkskunde. Geschichte der deutschen Lebensweise und Kultur, Verlag Karl I. Trübner Straßburg 1898, neu verlegt vom Reprint-Verlag-Leipzig, ISBN 3-8262-1304-1. *Ewald Banse: Buch der Länder. Landschaft und Seele der Erde. Das Buch Abendland, August Scherl GmbH Berlin 1929. *Peter Bollmann, Ulrich March, Traute Petersen: Kleine Geschichte der Deutschen. 1200 Jahre deutsche Sprachgeschichte, Seewald Verlag Stuttgart – Herford 1984, ISBN 3-512-00688-4. *Andreas Mölzer (Hrsg.): Österreich und die deutsche Nation, AULA-Verlag Graz 1985, ISBN 3-900600-00-7. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Jürgen Mirow: Geschichte des deutschen Volkes. Von den Anfängen zur Gegenwart, Casimir Katz Verlag Gernsbach 1990, ISBN 3-925825-34-7. Deutsche Ostsiedlung / Deutsche Kolonien Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Walter von Schoen: Auf Vorposten für Deutschland. Unsere Kolonien im Weltkrieg, Verlag Ullstein Berlin 1935. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Robert Müller-Starnberg: Deutsche Ostsiedlung. Eine Bilanz für Europa, Verlag Ernst und Werner Gieseking Bielefeld 1971. *Lothar Dralle: Die Deutschen in Ostmittel- und Osteuropa. Ein Jahrtausend europäischer Geschichte, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft Darmstadt 1991, ISBN 3-534-10930-9. Drittes Reich / Zweiter Weltkrieg Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Der Reichsorganisationsleiter der NSDAP (Hrsg.): Organisationsbuch der NSDAP, Zentralverlag der NSDAP, Franz Eher Nachf., 3. Auflage, München 1937. *Der Reichsorganisationsleiter der NSDAP (Hrsg.): Organisationsbuch der NSDAP, Zentralverlag der NSDAP, Franz Eher Nachf., 7. Auflage, München 1943. *Michael Herbert Mann: Großdeutschland-Fibel, Internationaler Verlag Cesare Santoro Berlin 1941, neu herausgegeben von Melchior Verlag Wolfenbüttel 2010, kommentiert von Holger Tümmler, ISBN 978-3-942562-09-6. *Udo Walendy: Für Deutschland. Die Schuldfrage des zweiten Weltkrieges, Verlag für Volkstum und Zeitgeschichtsforschung Vlotho 1965, 3. Auflage, 1976. *Bundesverband der Soldaten der ehemaligen Waffen-SS (Hrsg.): Wenn alle Brüder Schweigen. Großer Bildband über die Waffen-SS, Munin-Verlag 1973, 4. verbesserte Auflage 1985, ISBN 3-921242-21-5. *Felix Steiner: Die Freiwilligen der Waffen-SS. Idee und Opfergang, Deutsche Verlagsgesellschaft, 7. Auflage 1992, ISBN 3-920722-09-4. *Felix Steiner: Die Armee der Geächteten, Deutsche Verlagsgesellschaft Rosenheim, 5. Auflage 1993, ISBN 3-90-820722-1. *Karl Höffkes: Hitlers politische Generale. Die Gauleiter des Dritten Reiches, Grabert-Verlag Tübingen 1986, 2. überarbeitete Auflage 1997, ISBN 3-87847-163-7. *FZ-Verlag: Prominente ohne Maske – Drittes Reich. 1000 Lebensläufe der wichtigsten Personen 1933–1945, FZ-Verlag München 1999, 2. Auflage, ISBN 3-924309-39-6. *Franz Wilhelm Seidler: Avantgarde für Europa. Ausländische Freiwillige in Wehrmacht und Waffen-SS, Verlag Pour le Mérite 2004, ISBN 3-932381-26-2. Schulliteratur Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Josef Wenzler: Wirtschaftliche Erdkunde, Band I. „Das Großdeutsche Reich“, 5. Auflage 1941, neu herausgegeben vom Melchior Verlag Wolfenbüttel 2011, ISBN 978-3-942562-17-1. Standardliteratur / Sekundär *Heinz Höhne: Der Orden unter dem Totenkopf. Die Geschichte der SS, Bertelsmann Verlag GmbH München 1967, neu verlegt vom Weltbild Verlag Augsburg 1992, ISBN 3-89350-549-0. *Christian Zentner, Wolfgang Fischer: Soldaten im Einsatz. Die Deutsche Wehrmacht im Zweiten Weltkrieg, Jahr Verlag 1977. *Hilde Kammer, Elisabeth Bartsch: Jugendlexikon Nationalsozialismus. Begriffe aus der Zeit der Gewaltherrschaft 1933–1945, Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag Reinbek 1982, ISBN 3-499-16288-1. *Christian Zentner, Friedemann Bedürftig (Hrsg.): Das große Lexikon des Dritten Reiches, Südwest Verlag 1985, ISBN 3-517-00834-6. *Brün Meyer (Hrsg.): Dienstaltersliste der Waffen-SS, SS-Personalhauptamt Berlin, 1944, neu herausgegeben von Biblio-Verlag 1987, ISBN 3-7648-1469-1. *Peter Longerich: Die braunen Bataillone. Geschichte der SA, Verlag C. H. Beck München 1989, ISBN 3-406-33624-8. *David Littlejohn: The SA 1921–1945: Hitler's Stormtroopers, Osprey Publishing 1990, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 220, ISBN 0-85045-944-3. *Robin Lumsden: The Allgemeine-SS, Ian Allan Publishing 1991, ISBN 0-71102-905-9. *Robin Lumsden: The Allgemeine-SS, Osprey Publishing 1993, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 266, ISBN 1-85532-358-3. *Gordon Williamson: Die SS – Hitlers Instrument der Macht. Die Geschichte der SS von der Schutzstaffel bis zur Waffen-SS, Neuer Kaiser Verlag 1994, ISBN 3-7043-6037-6. *Mark C. Yerger: Allgemeine-SS. The Commands, Units and Leaders of the General SS, Schiffer Publishing 1997, ISBN 0-7643-0145-4. *Karin Orth: Die Konzentrationslager-SS, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag 2004, ISBN 3-423-34085-1. *Christopher Alby: Die Geschichte der Waffen-SS in Wort und Bild 1933–1945, Tosa Verlagsgesellschaft Wien 2004, ISBN 3-85001-986-1. *Gordon Williamson: The Waffen-SS (1), Osprey Publishing 2003, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 401, ISBN 1-84176-589-9. *Gordon Williamson: The Waffen-SS (2), Osprey Publishing 2004, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 404, ISBN 1-84176-590-2. *Gordon Williamson: The Waffen-SS (3), Osprey Publishing 2004, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 415, ISBN 1-84176-591-0 *Gordon Williamson: The Waffen-SS (4), Osprey Publishing 2004, Serie „Men-at-Arms“, Band 420, ISBN 1-84176-592-9. *Ernst Klee: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag 2005, 2. Auflage Juni 2007, ISBN 978-3-596-16048-8. *Gordon Williamson: Die Waffen-SS 1933–1945. Ein Handbuch, Tosa Verlagsgesellschaft Wien 2005. ISBN 3-85492-706-1. *Holger Tümmler: Hitlers Deutschland. SA – SS – NSKK im Führerstaat, Melchior Verlag 2010, ISBN 978-3-941555-64-8. *Bastian Hein: Elite für Volk und Führer. Die Allgemeine SS und ihre Mitglieder 1925–1945, Reihe: „Quellen und Darstellungen zur Zeitgeschichte“, herausgegeben vom Institut für Zeitgeschichte, Band 92, Oldenbourg Verlag München 2012, ISBN 978-3-486-70936-0. Deutsche Gebietsverluste 1918–45 / Flucht und Vertreibung 1918–1945 Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Karl Hans Ertl: Gebiets- und Bevölkerungsverluste des Deutschen Reiches und Deutsch-Österreichs nach dem Jahre 1918, Deutsche Verlagsgesellschaft Rosenheim 1996, ISBN 3-920722-35-3. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Heinz Nawratil: Vertreibungsverbrechen an Deutschen. Tatbestand – Motive – Bewältigung, Reihe „Zeitgeschichte“, Ullstein Verlag 1986, ISBN 3-548-33084-3. Deutsche Frage / Deutsche Wiedervereinigung Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Nikolaus von Preradovich: Großdeutschland 1938. Traum – Wirklichkeit – Tragödie, Druffel-Verlag 1987, ISBN 3-8061-1051-4. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Bundesministerium für gesamtdeutsche Fragen: SBZ von A bis Z. Ein Taschen- und Nachschlagebuch über die Sowjetische Besatzungszone Deutschlands, 5. überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage, Deutscher Bundes-Verlag 1959. *Hermann Simon: Deutsche Fragen – kommentiert, Berto Verlag Bonn 1963. *Bund der Vertriebenen (Hrsg.): Fibel zur Deutschlandfrage, Hermann Schroedel Verlag Hannover 1962. *Bund der Vertriebenen (Hrsg.): Leitfaden für die Aussiedlerbetreuung. Anerkennung der Vertriebeneneigenschaft, Bund der Vertriebenen – Vereinigte Landsmannschaften und Landesverbände Bonn 1988, ISBN 3-925103-12-0. *Dieter Blumenwitz: Denk ich an Deutschland. Antworten auf die Deutsche Frage, 2 Bände, Bayrische Landeszentrale für politische Bildungsarbeit 1989, A86. *Dieter Blumenwitz: Was ist Deutschland? Staats- und völkerrechtliche Grundsätze zur deutschen Frage und ihre Konsequenzen für die deutsche Ostpolitik, Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen Bonn 1989, ISBN 3-88557-064-5. *Odo Ratza (Hrsg.): Antworten zu Deutschland-Fragen zusammengestellt aus Schriften der Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen, Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen Bonn 1989, ISBN 3-88557-074-2. *Alfred Verdross, Bruno Simma, Rudolf Geiger: Territoriale Souveränität und Gebietshoheit, Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen Bonn 1989, ISBN 3-88557-015-7. *Helmut Berschin: Deutschland – ein Name im Wandel. Die deutsche Frage im Spiegel der Sprache, Analysen und Perspektiven, „Geschichte und Staat“ (Sonderreihe Band 1), Günter Olzog Verlag München–Wien 1979, ISBN 3-7892-7180-2. *Helmut Hoffmann: Deutsche Heimatländer einst und jetzt, Günter Olzog Verlag München 1987, ISBN 3-7892-7305-8 *Alexander Demandt: Deutschlands Grenzen in der Geschichte, Verlag C. H. Beck München 1990, ISBN 3-406-34391-0. *Alexander Hoffmann, Hartmut Klatt, Konrad Reuter: Die neuen deutschen Bundesländer. Landeskunde, Verlag Bonn Aktuell 1991, ISBN 3-87959-437-6. *Imanuel Geiss: Die deutsche Frage 1806–1990, Meyers Forum, B. I. Taschenbuchverlag Mannheim – Leipzig – Wien – Zürich 1992, ISBN 3-411-10151-2. *Werner Rutz, Konrad Scherf, Wilfried Strenz: Die fünf neuen Bundesländer. Historisch begründet, politisch gewollt und künftig vernünftig?, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft Darmstadt 1993, ISBN 3-534-12114-7. Uniform-Effekten / Uniformkunde Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Verlag Moritz Ruhl: Die Deutsche Reichswehr und deren Freiwilligen-Verbände, Verlag Moritz Ruhl Leipzig 1919, 1920, 1925 und 1934/35, neu herausgegeben von Verlag Weber 2011, ISBN 978-3-00-034370-4. *Cord von Einem: Uniformen und Dienstgrade der S.A., Cord von Einem Verlag 1935, neu herausgegeben von Verlag Weber 2011, ISBN 978-3-00-034657-6. *Reichsjugendführung der HJ: Uniformen der HJ – Vorschrift und Vorbild, Verlag von Diepenbroick-Grüter & Schulz 1933, neu herausgegeben von Verlag Weber 2012, ISBN 978-3-00-037004-5. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Brian L. Davis: Uniformen und Abzeichen des deutschen Heeres 1933–1945, Motorbuchverlag Stuttgart 1971, Spezialausgabe 1. Auflage 2003, ISBN 3-613-02359-8. *Andrew Mollo, Hugh Page Taylor: Uniforms of the SS, Windrow & Green Publishing London 1997, Collected Edition (Bände 1–6), ISBN 1-85915-048-9. *Brian L. Davis: Uniformen und Abzeichen der Luftwaffe 1940–1945, Motorbuchverlag Stuttgart 2001, ISBN 3-613-02104-8. *Robert J. Edwards, Michael H. Pruett: Uniformen deutscher Elite-Panzerverbände 1939–1945, Motorbuchverlag Stuttgart 2003, ISBN 3-613-02290-7. *Brian L. Davis, Ian Westwell: Deutsche Uniformen und Abzeichen 1933–1945, Motorbuch Verlag Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 978-3-613-02676-6. *Wolfgang Böhler: Uniform-Effekten 1939–1945. Dienstgrade und Laufbahnabzeichen von Achsenmächten, Alliierten und Neutralen, Motorbuch Verlag Stuttgart 2009, ISBN 978-3-613-03020-6. Ethnologie / Linguistik Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Ferdinand Birkner: Die Rassen und Völker der Menschheit, Allgemeine Verlags-Gesellschaft Berlin–München–Wien 1913. *Felix von Luschan: Völker – Rassen – Sprachen. Anthropologische Betrachtungen, Deutsche Buch-Gemeinschaft Berlin 1927. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Otto Höfler: Die hochdeutsche Lautverschiebung und ihre Gegenstücke bei Goten, Vandalen, Langobarden und Burgundern, Sonderdruck aus dem Anzeiger der phil.-hist. Klasse der Österreichischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Jahrgang 1956, Nr. 24. *Heinz F. Wendt: Fischer Lexikon Sprachen, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag 1961, Ausgabe Oktober 1987, ISBN 3-596-24561-3. *Els Oskaar: Mittelhochdeutsch, Verlag Almquist & Wiskell Stockholm – Göteborg – Uppsala 1965. *Claus Jürgen Hutterer: Die germanischen Sprachen. Ihre Geschichte in Grundzügen, Akadémiai Kiadó 1975, 1. Auflage, Vertrieb durch C. H. Beckʼsche Verlagsbuchhandlung 1975, ISBN 3-406-05292-4. *Claus Jürgen Hutterer: Die germanischen Sprachen. Ihre Geschichte in Grundzügen, ALBUS im VMA-Verlag 2008, Nachdruck der 4. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-928127-57-8. *Heinz Kloss: Die Entwicklung neuer germanischer Kultursprachen seit 1800, Pädagogischer Verlag Schwann Düsseldorf 1978, 2. Auflage 1978, ISBN 3-590-15637-6. *Werner König: dtv-Atlas zur deutschen Sprache, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag München 1978, 9. Auflage 1992, ISBN 3-423-03025-9. *Werner König: dtv-Atlas zur deutschen Sprache, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag München 1978, 16. durchgesehene und korrigierte Auflage 2007, ISBN 3-423-03025-9. *Ingrid Strasser: diutisk – deutsch. Neue Überlegungen zur Entstehung der Sprachbezeichnung, Verlag der österreichischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Wien 1984, ISBN 3-7001-0678-5. *Pierre Brachin: Die niederländische Sprache. Eine Übersicht, Helmut Buske Verlag Hamburg 1987, ISBN 3-87118-837-9. *Joachim Schildt: Kurze Geschichte der deutschen Sprache, Volk und Wissen Verlag Berlin 1991, ISBN 3-06-101719-4. *Helmut Glück (Hrsg.): Metzler Lexikon Sprache, Verlag J. B. Metzler Stuttgart – Weimar 1993, ISBN 3-476-00937-8. *Helmut Glück (Hrsg.): Metzler Lexikon Sprache, Verlag J. B. Metzler Stuttgart – Weimar 1993, 3. Auflage 2005, ISBN 3-476-00937-8. *Klemens Ludwig: Ethnische Minderheiten in Europa. Ein Lexikon, Beckʼsche Reihe, Verlag C. H. Beck München 1995, ISBN 3-406-39215-6. *Ulrich Ammon: Die deutsche Sprache in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Das Problem der nationalen Varietäten, Verlag Walter de Gruyter Berlin – New York 1995, ISBN 978-3-11-014753-7. *Helga Bister-Broosen (Hrgs.): Niederländisch am Niederrhein, Reihe „Duisburger Arbeiten zur Sprach- und Kulturwissenschaft“, Band 35, Peter Lang Europäischer Verlag der Wissenschaften 1998, ISBN 3-631-32578-9. *Hans-Gerhard Zimpel (Hrsg.): Lexikon der Weltbevölkerung. Geografie – Kultur – Gesellschaft, Sonderausgabe für Nikol Verlagsgesellschaft mbH & Co.KG Hamburg 2000, ISBN 3-933203-84-8. *Peter von Polenz: Deutsche Sprachgeschichte vom Spätmittelalter bis zur Gegenwart, Band I „Einführung – Grundbegriffe – 14. bis 16. Jahrhundert“, 2. überarbeitete und ergänzte Auflage, Reihe „de Gruyter Studienbuch“, Walter de Gruyter Berlin – New York 2000, ISBN 3-11-016478-7. *Peter von Polenz: Deutsche Sprachgeschichte vom Spätmittelalter bis zur Gegenwart, Band III „19. und 20. Jahrhundert“, Reihe „de Gruyter Studienbuch“, Walter de Gruyter Berlin – New York 1999, ISBN 3-11-014344-5. *Günter Schweikle: Germanisch-deutsche Sprachgeschichte im Überblick, Verlag J. B. Metzler Stuttgart – Weimar 2002, ISBN 3-476-01903-9. *Irmgard Hantsche: Atlas zur Geschichte des Niederrheins (= Schriftenreihe der Niederrhein-Akademie 4), Bottrop/Essen: Peter Pomp Verlag 2004, ISBN 3-89355-200-6. *Gudrun Brundlin: Kleine deutsche Sprachgeschichte, Wilhelm Fink Verlag München 2004, ISBN 3-8252-2559-3 *Willi Stegner: TaschenAtlas Völker und Sprachen, Klett-Perthes Verlag Gotha –Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-12-828123-8. *Hermann Niebaum, Jürgen Macha: Einführung in die Dialektologie des Deutschen, 2. neubearbeitete Auflage, Reihe „Germanistische Arbeitshefte“ Nr. 37, Max Niemeyer Verlag Tübingen 2006, ISBN 3-484-26037-8. *Augustin Speyer: Germanische Sprachen. Ein vergleichender Überblick, Verlag Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht Göttingen 2007, ISBN 3-525-20849-9 *Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag: Der Fischer Weltalmanach 2011. Zahlen – Daten –Fakten, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag 2010, ISBN 978-3-596-72011-8. *Wolfram Euler: Das Westgermanische von der Herausbildung im 3. bis zur Aufgliederung im 7. Jahrhundert. Analyse und Rekonstruktion, Verlag Inspiration Un Limited 2013, ISBN 978-3-9812110-7-8. *Peter von Polenz: Deutsche Sprachgeschichte vom Spätmittelalter bis zur Gegenwart, Band II „17. und 18. Jahrhundert“, 2. Auflage, Reihe „de Gruyter Studium“, Walter de Gruyter Berlin – Boston 2013, ISBN 978-3-11-031467-0. Schulliteratur *Ernst Bender: Deutsches Lesebuch 6. Obersekunda, mit Beiheft, Verlag G. Braun Karlsruhe 1969. Europäische Minderheitenfragen Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Hans F. Zeck: Die flämische Frage. Ein germanisches Volk kämpft um sein Lebensrecht, Reihe „Weltgeschehen“, Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag Leipzig 1938. *Heinz Havertz: Flandern, Adam Kraft Verlag Karlsbad – Leipzig 1941, gedruckt in Brüssel. *Manfred Straka: Deutsche in aller Welt, Österreichische Landsmannschaft 1961, Eckartschriften Heft 19. *Gerhard Brugger: Die deutsche Volksgruppe in Belgien gestern – heute – morgen, Österreichische Landsmannschaft 1969, Eckartschriften Heft 29. *Ilse-Carola Salm: Flandern, Österreichische Landsmannschaft 1983, Heft 85 *Rolf Kosiek: Jenseits der Grenzen. 1000 Jahre Volks- und Auslandsdeutsche, Grabert-Verlag-Tübingen 1987, 2. überarbeitete Auflage 1987, ISBN 3-87847-087-8. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Verein für das Deutschtum im Ausland: Die Deutschen in aller Welt, Globus Spezial. *Manfred Straka: Untersteiermark. Unvergessene Heimat, Österreichische Landsmannschaft 1988, Heft 76. *Joachim Born, Sylvia Dickgießer: Deutschsprachige Minderheiten. Ein Überblick über den Stand der Forschung für 27 Länder, Institut für deutsche Sprache im Auftrag des Auswärtigen Amtes 1989, Stand Oktober 1989, ISBN 3-922641-39-3. Nationalismus in Europa *Siegfried Weichlein: Nationalbewegungen und Nationalismus in Europa, Reihe „Geschichte Kompakt“, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft Darmstadt 2006, 2. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-534-25602-0. *Peter Walkenhorst: Nation – Volk – Rasse. Radikaler Nationalismus im Deutschen Kaiserreich 1890–1914, Kritische Studien zur Geschichtswissenschaft Band 176, Verlag Vandenhoek & Ruprecht 2007, ISBN 978-3-525-35157-4. *Walter Schmitz, Clemens Vollnhals (Hrsg.): Völkische Bewegung – Konservative Revolution – Nationalsozialismus. Aspekte einer politisierten Kultur, w.e.b. Universitätsverlag & Buchhandel Eckhard Richter GmbH & Co. KG 2005, ISBN 3-935712-18-9. * Miroslav Hroch: Das Europa der Nationen. Die moderne Nationsbildung im europäischen Vergleich, Reihe „Synthesen – Probleme europäischer Geschichte“, Band 2, Verlag Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht Göttingen 2005, ISBN 3-525-36801-1. *Stefan Breuer: Die Völkischen in Deutschland – Kaiserreich und Weimarer Republik, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft Darmstadt 2008, 2. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-534-23012-9. Rechtsextremismus in Europa *Hans Frederik (Hrsg.): NPD – Gefahr von rechts?, Verlag Politisches Archiv München-Inning 1966. *Astrid Lange: Was die Rechten lesen. Fünfzig rechtsextreme Zeitschriften. Ziele, Inhalte, Taktik, Beckʼsche Reihe, Verlag C. H. Beck München 1993, ISBN 3-406-37404-2. *Rainer Fromm: Am rechten Rand. Lexikon des Rechtsradikalismus, Schüren Presseverlag Marburg 1993, ISBN 3-89472-080-8. *Rainer Fromm, Barbara Kernbach: Europas braune Saat. Die internationale Verflechtung der rechtsradikalen Szene, Verlag Bonn Aktuell 1994, ISBN 3-87959-5127. *Martin Langebach, Andreas Speit: Europas radikale Rechte. Bewegungen und Parteien auf Straßen und Parlamenten, prell füssli Verlag AG Zürich 2013, ISBN 978-3-280-05483-3. *Benedikt Sepp: Linke Leute von Rechts? Die nationalrevolutionäre Bewegung in der Bundesrepublik, Tectum Verlag Marburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-8288-3235-0. Atlanten / kommentierte Geschichtsatlanten Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Rudolf Rothaug: Geographischer Atlas zur Vaterlandskunde an den österreichischen Mittelschulen, K. u. k. Hof-Kartographische Anstalt G. Freytag & Berndt Wien 1910. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *F. Dörr, Ph. Geiger, W. Karl: Ostdeutsche Heimat in Karte, Bild und Wort, Atlantik-Verlag Paul List München – Frankfurt – Berlin – Hamburg, Harms Verlag, Bestellnr. 33.7 *Südwest Verlag: Ostdeutschland und die deutschen Siedlungsgebiete in Ost- und Südosteuropa in Karte, Bild und Wort, Südwest Verlag München. *Südwest Verlag: Ostdeutschland und die deutschen Siedlungsgebiete in Ost- und Südosteuropa in Karte, Bild und Wort, Südwest Verlag München 1987, ISBN 3-517-01070-7. *Bernhart Jähnig: Kleiner Atlas zur deutschen Territorialgeschichte, Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen, Köllen Druck + Verlag GmbH Bonn 1990, ISBN 3-88557-057-2. *Christian Zentner: Bildatlas östliches Europa. Geographie, Kultur, Politik, Wirtschaft, Südwest Verlag München 1990, ISBN 3-517-01233-5. *Putzger: Putzger Historischer Weltatlas, Cornelsen Verlag Berlin 1991, ISBN 3-46400176-8. *Manfred Scheuch: Atlas zur Zeitgeschichte: Europa im 20. Jahrhundert, Verlag Christian Brandstätter Wien 1992, ISBN 3-85447-434-2. *Friedrich Hellriegel-Netzebrandt (Hrsg.): Deutscher National-Atlas. Schwerpunkte deutscher Geschichte von der Frühzeit bis zur Gegenwart, DSZ Verlag München 1996, ISBN 3-925924-14-0. *Manfred Scheuch: Historischer Atlas Deutschland. Vom Frankenreich bis zur Wiedervereinigung, Bechtermünz Verlag 1997, ISBN 3-8289-0358-4. *Manfred Weinhold: Deutschlands Gebietsverluste 1919–1945. Handbuch und Atlas, ARNDT-Verlag 1999, ISBN 3-88741-197-8. *John Haywood, Brian Catchpole, Simon Hall, Edward Barratt: Der neue Atlas der Weltgeschichte. Von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart, Chronik Verlag Gütersloh – München 2002, ISBN 3-577-14605-2. *Parragon Books Ltd.: Die Geschichte der Welt. Eine spektakuläre Reise durch die Geschichte, Peter Delius Verlag 2005, ISBN 1-40546-998-6. * Hans Ulrich Rudolf, Vadim Oswalt: Berthes Atlas Geschichte,Klett-Perthes Verlag Gotha – Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 978-3-12-828124-7. *Le Monde diplomatique: Atlas der Globalisierung. Die neuen Daten und Fakten zur Lage der Welt, taz Verlags- und Vertriebs GmbH 2006, 2. durchgesehene Auflage, ISBN 978-3-937683-07-2. *Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag: Der Fischer Weltalmanach Staatenlexikon. Alle Staaten der Welt auf einem Blick, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag 2006, ISBN 978-3-596-16694-7. *Noordhoff Uitgevers: De Bosatlas van de Geschiedeniscanon, Noordhoff Altlasproducties Groningen 2008, ISBN 978-90-01-71296-9. *Alexander Swanston, Malcom Swanston: Atlas van de tweede Weerldoorlog. De belangrĳste veldslagen en operaties in kaart gebracht. Libero b.V. Kerkdriel 2008, ISBN 978-90-8998-189-9. *Pädagogisches Institut Bozen: Atlas für Südtirol, Verlag Ed. Hazel Wien und Verlag Atheist Bozen, 3. verbesserte Auflage, ISBN 3-85116-258-7. *Parragon Books Ltd.: Historica. Grote Atlas von de Weerldgeschiednis '', Parragon Books Ltd 2012, ISBN 978-1-4454-6703-0. Literatur explizit über die Bundesrepublik Deutschland und die Bundeswehr *Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag: ''Der Fischer Informationsatlas Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Karten, Grafiken, Texte und Tabellen, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag Frankfurt/Main 1982, 3. Auflage 1990, ISBN 3-596-24556-4. *Klett Verlag: TaschenAtlas Deutschland. Länder und Landschaften, Ernst Klett Verlag Stuttgart 2009, ISBN 978-3-12-828132-2. *Mittler Verlag: Der Reibert. Das Handbuch für den deutschen Soldaten, Verlag E. S. Mittler & Sohn GmbH Hamburg – Berlin – Bonn, Ausgabe 2011, ISBN 978-3-8132-0897-9. Alphabete / Schriftsysteme Völkische Literatur / Nationalsozialistische Literatur / Neuvölkische Literatur *Edmund Weber: Kleine Runenkunde, Nordland Verlag Berlin 1941. Standardliteratur / Sekundärliteratur *Hans Jensen: Die Schrift, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften Berlin 1969, ISBN 3-326-00232-7. *Wolfgang Krause: Runen, Sammlung Göschen de Gruyter, Walter de Gruyter Berlin –New York 1993, ISBN 3-11-014042-X. *Inge Schwarz-Winklhofer, Hans Biedermann: Das Buch der Zeichen und Symbole, Fourier Verlag Wiesbaden 2005, ISBN 3-932412-61-3. Flaggenkunde / Wappenkunde *Karl-Heinz Hesmer: Flaggen – Wappen – Daten. Die Staaten der Erde von A–Z, Bertelsmann Lexikon Verlag Gütersloh 1975, ISBN 3-570-01591-2. *Rolf Nagel: Rheinisches Wappenbuch. Wappen der Gemeinden, Städte und Kreise im Gebiet des Landschaftsverbandes Rheinland, Rheinland-Verlag Köln 1986, ISBN 3-7927-0816-7. *Derkwillem Visser: Flaggen, Wappen, Hymnen, Ernst Battenberg Verlag München 1987, ISBN 3-87045-230-7. *Karlheinz Weißmann: Die Zeichen des Reiches: Symbole der Deutschen, MUT-Verlag 1989, ISBN 3-89182-037-2. *Brian L. Davis: Standarten und Flaggen der deutschen Wehrmacht 1933–1945, Podzun—Pallas Verlag Friedberg 1991, ISBN 3-7909-0470-8. *Karl-Heinz Hesmer: Flaggen und Wappen der Welt. Geschichte und Symbolik der Flaggen und Wappen aller Staaten, Bertelsmann Lexikon Verlag Gütersloh 1992, ISBN 3-570-01082-1. *Harry D. Schurdel: Flaggen & Wappen. Deutschland, Reihe „Länderkunde“, Ernst Battenberg Verlag Augsburg 1995, ISBN 3-89441-136-8. *Alfred Znamierowski: Flaggen Enzyklopädie. Nationalflaggen – Banner –Standarten, Delius Klasing Verlag Bielefeld 2001, ISBN 3-7688-1251-0. *Karl-Heinz Hesmer: Flaggen und Wappen der Welt. Mit aktuellen Länderinformationen, Weltbild Verlag 2009, ISBN 978-3-8289-3631-7. Verfassungsrecht / Politische Systeme *Kultusministerium des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen: Das Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik. Verfassung für das Land Nordrhein-Westfalen, Verlagsgesellschaft Rudolf Müller Köln 1950. *Klaus Weber (Hrsg.): Creifelds Rechtswörterbuch, Verlag C. H. Beck München 1965, ISBN 978-3-406-55392-9. *Peter Cornelius Mayer-Tasch (Hrsg.): Die Verfassungen Europas, Reihe „Körners Taschenbuchausgabe“ Band 319, Alfred Kröner Verlag Stuttgart 1966. *Josef Pütz: Allgemeines Staatsrecht und Bundesstaatsrecht, Erich Schmidt Verlag 1950, 7. neu bearbeitete Auflage 1970. *Robert Furtak: Die politischen Systeme der sozialistischen Staaten, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag München 1979. *Hermann Weber: Kleine Geschichte der DDR, Edition Deutschland Archiv 1980, ISBN 3-8046-0314-9. *Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung: Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung Bonn 1993. Sonstige Quellen *Paul Chrystoph: Weltgeschichte von A bis Z – von der Vorzeit bis zur Gegenwart, Fackelbergverlag 1968. *Chronik Verlag: Aktuell – das Lexikon der Gegenwart, Chronik Verlag 1984, ISBN 3-88379-030-3. *ARNDT-Verlag: Das Versailler Diktat. Vorgeschichte – Vollständiger Vertragstext – Gegenvorschläge der deutschen Regierung, ARNDT-Verlag Kiel 1999, ISBN 3-88741-195-1. *Franz Kurowski: Verleugnete Vaterschaft. Wehrmachtsoffiziere schufen die Bundeswehr, Verlag Pour le Mérite 2000, ISBN 3-932381-12-2. *diverse Lexikas verschiedener Jahrzehnte *Historisches Lexikon Bayerns *www.wahlplakate-archiv.de (u. a. Kurzbeschreibung der zu Wahlen angetretenen Parteien) *Die Jahrhundertlüge (pdf-Datei) *Dokumentenarchiv *Verordnungen der britischen Militärverwaltung in Deutschland *eLexion.ch *www.geonames.de *Suchmaschinen wie Google, Bing oder Duckduckgo